The Elevator
by Chantal Flameshadow
Summary: When Draco has a startling vision about his neighbor, a few fates collide quite literally...and with a vengeance. DMHP oneshot Might continue


A/N: If anyone has read this story on yes this is a copy, only with the names and decriptions changed. I'm the Gaia part of LucynGaia so it's my plot anyway. Please don't try to get my for plagerizing everything but Draco and Harry, everything except them belongs to Spirit and I.

Question: Should I continue this? We never got past chapter one (which is why if I do continue, the quality will go down) so…yeah.

**---**

_The elevator. That's how it all started, where this story all began. If I'd decided to take the stairs that day, or the landlord hadn't fixed the thing the week before...I don't know what would've happened. But I do know what did happen that day..._

Draco chewed his gum absently, walking down the hall of the New Horizon apartment buildings on another bright and cheery July morning. This is to say, it was scorching outside, and the sun was ready to greet its new victims. Still, the weather wasn't exactly the hot topic on his mind today. He stopped in front of the elevator doors, and pushed the button, stepping idly as the light above snapped on with a most pronounced _ding!_ Draco stepped inside, lost in thought at the moment, eyes hazy as his mind flitted from one end to another. He was almost glad to see the doors closing, when suddenly someone called out:

"Hold the doors, please!"

Sure, why not? He had a pretty decent morning, he wasn't late, there was no reason for him not to. Before the doors closed, he stuck his hand in between them and gently pushed them back open. What? Stupid, yeah, but he wasn't one for pushing the 'open' button. After all, what was life without a taste for adventure? Battling elevator doors was just one of his glamorous dayjobs... Suddenly, there was a flash of black hair, dark green eyes and then it was over, the view of the empty hallway beyond the elevator doors greeting him once again, leaving him more than a trifle dizzy and leaning against the wall of the elevator. That was the only bad part about being a Seer; the visions. Anytime, anywhere, no matter what he was doing at the time, they always showed up. And sometimes about the stupidest stuff! This woman's cat was going to die, that teenager was going to get a zit on picture day, blah, blah, and blah.

Tucking a strand of blond hair behind his ear, he glanced at his watch and waited for this person to show up. Damn these doors! He pushed them open again, smacked his gum, and called out: "Hey, hurry it up! I've gotta go!" Now what possessed him to do that?

But the cry had had the desired effect. Down the hall, and a little to one's right, the morning's troubles were just beginning for one Harry Potter, last-minute-man extraordinaire. Dragging a rough comb through his hair, he let it hang there and tried to fly out of the door, letting it close behind him...only to be flung back, his backpack having gotten stuck on the other side. The youth snarled savagely, undid the lock, and claimed his luggage again before running pell-mell down the hall, towards the elevator and the one who'd been holding it for him... Hold on, Harry... Harry, you're running too fast! Slow down, Harry!

As much as the youth tried to backpedal, he ran full tilt into the blond stranger that had eyes open like, 'Why-me?' and after a swift tumble that found them both on the floor, limbs entwined, Harry grinned sheepishly. "Uh...oops?"

Okay, what happened to his good morning? "Oh, Jesus…" The sudden attack had caused his glasses to fall off, and all he could see were blurry outlines without them. This was great. Just lovely. Okay, time to feel around the floor. Feel…Feel…Feel…Nope, that was his bag. Hmm…No, that was the foot of the boy that crashed into him. _His fault…_ Ah-ha! There they were! Sliding the frames back over his nose, he felt the shift in weight as the elevator started down, and got a good look at the whirlwind of youth that crashed into him. Black hair, dark green eyes…Mary, the Holy Mother! There was no way there was a match here. Nuh-uh. Besides, it probably didn't mean anything anyway. That's how it always was.

"Good morning to you, too." Man, as if he wasn't dizzy enough already! "I didn't expect to be on an episode of 'When Animals Attack' today." He was usually a nice person, honest and truly he was, but being mauled first thing in the morning can swing anyone's mood. The boy's grin, on the other hand, seemed only to branch off a tad further. At the stranger's words, his grin grew sheepish - after all, it wasn't very often he was called an animal and since he was currently splayed out on the floor of an elevator with his backpack thrown cleanly over his shoulders and stabbing his nose with a zipper with a man he'd just bowled over like so many pins...Harry very well couldn't take it as a compliment, now, could he? The silence stretched as Harry slowly collected himself, shoving his backpack over his head, giving him room to at least breathe and look and see exactly who it was he'd bruised.

Grabbing onto the handrail, Draco pulled himself up and held out a hand to his assailant, deciding to lighten both their moods. You could cut the tension with a knife if you cared to try such a thing. "What's your name, rank, and serial number? I need to identify the person who attacked me." He smiled lightly, resisting the urge to pop his gum again. "I'm Draco, by the way."

The redhead blinked at the man for a moment before he grinned again. A _joke_, he was _joking_... A chuckle escaped Harry as he took the man's - Draco's - hand, gripped it firmly, and raised himself to his feet, giving himself a small shake to settle things in again. That small sign of mirth was more born out of nervousness than anything, a faint hue of rouge coloring his cheeks. "I'm Harry." He replied, his hand still in the other's, so he gave it a firm handshake before letting go, and leaning against the elevator wall...

...which was a very, very bad idea, he thought suddenly as pain lanced through him, and he only laughed further, standing up straight instead. 'Oh, bother it,' He thought sullenly. The youth hoped it was just an ouch, and not a bruise... "I'm sorry for running into you like that," He murmured. "My brakes are broken, I guess, and well...morning rush, you know?" Oh yeah, Harry was just another poor soul lost in the eternal rat race, and he'd be racing to work by the time he got outside the building - oh, why couldn't I have woken up sooner? he thought miserably.

With a careless wave of his hand, Draco blew a small bubble and pulled it inside his mouth with his tongue, enjoying the momentary distraction from his ever-growing headache. "It' 'ine." _Pop!_ "As long as my camera isn't broken, no serious harm done." Speaking of which... He dived on his bag like a vulture, digging through it until he found what he was looking for. It was a small digital camera, fondly nicknamed 'Quicksilver' for a very hectic day at a festival not too many years ago, and (seemingly) in good condition. Well…now was a good a time as any for a test, right? It could turn on; all was going great so far. All his pictures still seemed to be there; good, good. Now for the final test: could it still take a good picture? Quickie wasn't exactly an old bird, but she was getting on in years, and she was a little sensitive to strong vibrations. Deciding that Harry wasn't the best choice for a camera test, he decided on the next best thing: his shoe. _Snap!_

Examining the picture of his gray and green Reeboks in the little window, he felt it was safe to assume that everything worked fine. "Yep, no serious harm done." He carefully replaced the camera in his bag and turned around to face the anxious youth before him. "And I understand the rushing thing completely. If I didn't have the first half of the day off, I think we'd have crashed in the hall instead of here. So…" Leaning against the elevator wall, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on getting rid of the impending migraine. "What do you do that has you running around like a bat outta hell?"

"Well..." Harry shifted on his feet, flushing somewhat self-consciously. It wasn't exactly the most glamorous job he'd imagined for himself back in the days he'd spent dreaming in high school. His hazel gaze glanced at Draco once more, and he almost felt as though it would be alright to admit it. What was the point of trying to paint it up? Just tell the truth, Potter. He let out a breath in a half-snort, accompanying a roll of his eyes as the breath moved aside a particular lock of hair over his eye. "I'm an errand boy at a notary's office." He shrugged, grinning wryly. "I fetch bagels, I make coffee, I do what anyone else doesn't want to do - it's not the best, but it pays my bills." The youth didn't know what spurred him to go on, but perhaps it was the attentive gaze of this neighbor he never knew.

"My boss is just a really hairy character, arrogant to a point, and the only compassion he has is for his clients. Never mind that boy he knocked into and spilled hot coffee all over, let's just scream at him for ruining my morning snack." He snorted derisively, grinning in a ruggedly soft way. It was almost inviting, as if tempting one to smile along with him...

_Ding!_

Harry chuckled, and the look vanished. "He's also gonna skin my hide for being late." He turned a soulful look upwards, his shoulders falling in a dramatic look of, 'Why me?' He had a dramatic flair, this one. The look vanished for another smile just as the door opened. "Again, sorry for crashing into to you. See ya around!" Just as quickly as he'd made his fabulous arrival in the elevator (or perhaps a tad slower, for safety's sake) he spun around and ran out, heading for the bus stop as fast as his feet could fly. He'd made the farewell without much thought, really, simply...saying his goodbyes. Harry had no idea how right he would be.

Blinking a bit, Draco trudged from the elevator and into the lobby, inwardly wincing at the sudden burst of sunlight. He knew he would see that boy again; he didn't get those visions for no reason. But for now, he would continue on his way.


End file.
